Pongo
Pongo is the protagonist in the 1961 Disney classic One Hundred and One Dalmatians, its sequel, 1996 films, and television series. He is the husband of Perdita and father of 15 puppies and adopted father of 84 more puppies. Info Personality Initially, Pongo is the loyal pet of Roger Radcliffe. He cares deeply for Roger, going so far as to find Roger a wife so that they may leave their boring bachelor life behind. Afterwards, he becomes a loving husband to Perdita and a caring father to their puppies. In comparison to Perdita, Pongo is the more laid-back parent, but remains extremely protective of their children. Pongo is extremely clever, and is usually the one to make the plans that help his family, such as disguising the entire group as Labradors to avoid detection. Appearance In the original film, Pongo is the narrator. Having grown bored with the bachelor life, Pongo is first seen trying his best to find his master (dogs call them pets) Roger, a suitable wife. So far, there's no luck until Pongo sees mates that will suit both him and Roger. A woman named Anita, and her pet dalmatian Perdita. Pongo gets Roger to follow them into the park. Once there, Pongo tries to get their attention but it ends in an apparent failure. Although it seemed terrible, Roger and Anita fall in love as does Pongo and Perdita. A few months later, the happy couples reside right down the block from the park, also living with Nanny. At this time, Perdita is expecting, and Pongo couldn't be prouder. Just then, Anita's school friend, Cruella De Vil, makes a visit. She quickly demands the whereabouts for the puppies, but does not reveal the reason for her interest in them. Perdita, knowing the woman is a monster, now worries over the very idea of having children. In October, the puppies arrived, much to the relief of a worried Pongo. Pongo licks Roger happily when Roger is able to revive one of the puppies after it was born. Cruella makes another visit. She is initially repulsed by the puppies spotless appearance, but calms once she learns that dalmatian puppies get their spots a few weeks after birth. She begins to right a check for the puppies' purchase, but Roger bluntly refuses her. In a huff, Cruella departs, but claims she'll get even. With Cruella gone, Pongo quickly tells the resting Perdita the good news. A few months later, Pongo and Perdita are happier than ever with fifteen wonderful pups. During their walk in the park, two hoodlums by the name of Jasper and Horace, break into Roger and Anita's home, and kidnaps the puppies. After realizing that there is little hope of the humans finding their puppies, Pongo uses the Twilight Bark, normally a gossip chain, to spread the news of their kidnapped puppies to the dogs of London. The news eventually leads to the Colonel far away in the countryside. According to his associate, Sergeant Tibbs, puppy barking was heard over in an old mansion that has recently been occupied. Colonel and Tibs head over to investigate, learning that Jasper and Horace are working for Cruella, and that she plans to use the fur from Pongo and Perdita's puppies, as well as another eighty-four, to make dog-skinned coats. The news is relayed back to Pongo and Perdita, who immediately head to the area to rescue their puppies. Pongo and Perdita arrive just in time to rescue their puppies from Jasper and Horace. Upon learning that there are now ninety-nine puppies, Pongo decides to adopt the extras, knowing Roger and Anita would never turn them out. The dalmatians begin to make their way home through the help of several dogs. While Perdita leads the puppies, Pongo brings up the rear, and keeps count of all the puppies. Cruella learns about their escape, and goes on a hunt for the dogs, forcing the Dalmatians to avoid them. In the small town of Dinsford, a Labrador reveals to the group that a truck is heading to London, and there is enough room for the entire group. Perdita worries about how to get on, as Jasper, Horace, and Cruella are roaming the town. After some inspiration from Lucky and Patch, who had been fighting in a nearby pile of soot, Pongo is inspired to disguise everyone as Labradors by rolling in the soot. The dalmatians are barely able to get on the truck before it leaves, but they are discovered when Pongo is seen carrying Lucky, whose disguise had been washed off by the snow. Cruella chases them down but crashes into the van of Jasper and Horace, ultimately foiling her plans. Back in London, Roger, Anita, and Nanny mourn for the lost dogs, but are greeted by a wonderful Christmas Day gift when Pongo and the others arrive. Roger and Anita decide to keep the other eighty-four pups and move to a bigger property in the country, giving the dalmatians enough room to roam freely. In Kingdom Hearts Prior to the events of Kingdom Hearts, Pongo's world was destroyed. With his wife Perdita, he somehow found his way to Traverse Town (presumably by a Corridor of Darkness). In addition, the ninety-nine puppies which Pongo and Perdita looked after had been thrown to other worlds in the chaos. The story of the dalmatians' plight managed to spread very quickly among the residents of Traverse Town. Leon was especially concerned about the matter, and brought it to Sora's attention. Throughout his journey, Sora found the dalmatian puppies and sent them back to Pongo and Perdita in Traverse Town. Pongo and Perdita were very grateful, and offered Sora gifts for his journey as more and more dalmatians were returned to them. On Sora's Team Pongo doesn't show or join Sora on his journey. He only appears in flashbacks. Though he only shows when the team visitss his world. Category:Characters Category:101 Dalmatian characters Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Fathers Category:Heroes Category:Handsome heroes Category:Pets Category:Fighters Category:Tough characters Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Animal Heroes Category:Comedy characters Category:English characters Category:Mature characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Protagonists Category:Disney Characters Category:Lovers Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:TV Show characters Category:Movie characters Category:House of Mouse characters